Garfield Makes it Big
by Ellis97
Summary: In these terrific, tenacious tales, Garfield goes on a vacation in Mexico, Orson and his friends meet some new friends on the dark side of the barn, and Garfield auditions to be part of a cat food commercial.
1. Garfield Takes a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everybody! Time for another installment in the Garfield series! Get ready for three tremendous tales featuring Garfield and all of his friends.**

 **So, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Our story opens at the Arbuckle house where we see Jon and Lyman having a conversation.

"Lyman," said Jon "I've been thinking."

"About what, Jon?" asked Lyman.

"We need a vacation." said Jon "You know, some time out of the house."

"Great idea Jon." said Lyman "It's been a while since we traveled."

"I wonder where we should go." Jon pondered.

"How about France or Spain?" asked Lyman.

Just then, Garfield lept onto the table, wearing a sombreo and then lept off the table.

"Or Mexico." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Then Mexico it is then." Lyman said.

"Yeah, I hear it's lovely this time of year." Jon said "We could get a tan and explore the ancients."

"And you know Jon," Lyman elbowed him "Maybe we can find us a couple of senoritas to you know...do a little salsa?"

"We're so going!" said Jon.

Jon and Lyman started packing their bags for the next week. Jon went downstairs to the living room and saw Garfield lying on the chair.

"Lyman and I have decided to take a vacation Garfield." Jon told his cat.

"Great!" Garfield smiled "When do we leave?"

"You're not coming Garfield." Jon told Garfield.

Garfield got into Jon's face.

"Say you're kidding." He looked at him.

"I think you understand." Jon remarked. "Now I need to find someone to look after you and Odie while we're gone."

Garfield jumped off the chair and walked outside to find Odie in his doghouse, chewing on a bone.

"Ruff!" Odie barked.

"Jon and Lyman are going on vacation and not taking me." Garfield lied down next to Odie "Cats need vacations too. After all, this lying around and sleeping can really bring a guy down."

Garfield walked back into the house and lept up to the phone table where he saw Jon talking on the phone.

Jon spoke into the phone "Aunt Gussie, would you take care of my cat and my friend's dog while we're gone on vacation? Terrific!"

Jon hung up the phone.

"You're gonna love Aunt Gussie, Garfield." said Jon "She's a nice old lady."

Garfield glared at Jon "How can you say that about the woman who used to double date with Lizzie Borden?"

The next day, Jon and Lyman had been all prepared to go on vacation. In just the nick of time, Aunt Gussie arrived.

"Hey Aunt Gussie!" said Jon "Glad to see you made it."

"Hiya Jonny!" Aunt Gussie waved at him.

"Jon!" Lyman carried his suitcase outside "It's time to go!"

"Coming Lyman!" Jon called out to Lyman.

Secretly, Garfield and Odie opened up Jon's suitcase and hid right under Jon's clothes, while he was talking to his aunt.

"While I'm gone, take good care of Garfield and Odie." Jon told his aunt. "And keep a good eye on Garfield. He gets into a lot of mischief."

Jon closed his suitcase, which he didn't know had Garfield and Odie inside.

"Have fun, Garfield!" Jon carried his suitcase outisde.

"Garfield?" Aunt Gussie looked around "Odie?"

Meanwhile inside the suitcase, Garfield and Odie were trying to make the best from traveling in Jon's suitcase.

"Boy Odie," Garfield was getting cramped "Traveling in Jon's suitcase is thristy work. I can't wait till we're in Mexcio."

After over 3 hours, Jon and Lyman finally were in Mexico. They went to the hotel to unpack their suitcases.

"Ready to go to the beaches Jon?" Lyman asked Jon.

"You betcha buddy!" Jon threw his suitcase onto his bed. "Look out senoritas, here comes Don Juan!"

Jon opened up his suitcase and out popped his clothes as well as Garfield and Odie.

"And his sidekick!" Garfield came out with a pair of boxers on his head "Lawrence of the Boxers!"

"Ruff!" Odie jumped to Lyman.

"Odie?" Lyman saw his dog.

"Ruff!" Odie licked Lyman.

"Jon, what're Garfield and Odie doing here?" asked Lyman "I thought they were staying back home in the states with your aunt."

"They must've stumbled into the suitcase." Jon assumed.

"Well, we're already here, so we might as well have them around." said Lyman.

"Yeah." Jon said "Plus, I think chicks dig a guy with pets."

"Well let's go down to the bar and get some drinks." said Lyman. "We should check out the hotel in the meantime."

Jon and Lyman went downstairs to the bar and carried Garfield and Odie with them.

"Boy Lyman," said Jon "I can't believe Garfield and Odie stowed away in my suitcase. I'll bet they don't even know where we are."

Garfield looked up at Jon "A tourist trap would be a perfect guess."

After Jon and Lyman had their drinks, they took Garfield and Odie down to the beach. After a few failed attempts, they found a nice spot.

"Now, we can relax on the beach." Jon put on his sunglasses and lied down on his chair.

"Yep." Lyman added "Nothing like relaxing on the beach."

"Ruff! Ruff!" Odie showed Lyman a stick.

"Wanna go for a walk Odie?" Lyman asked his dog.

"Ruff!" Odie barked.

"Jon, I'm gonna go take Odie for a walk across the beach." Lyman got up from his chair.

"Have fun Lyman." Jon waved. "Guess it's just you and me now Garfield."

"You have made the understatement of the year." Garfield lied on Lyman's chair."I needed time away from that mutt, after traveling hours with him in a suitcase."

"This is the life Garfield." Jon stretched his legs "You know when you're on vacation, you can see women in bikinis, hibiscus in the pool..."

"And la cucarachas in the sock drawer." Garfield stretched his back and lied back down.

Just then, Jon noticed a very attractive blonde woman in a black two piece bikini sunbathing.

"Wowsers!" Jon looked at the woman "A chick sunbathing! Watch Garfield how the master does it."

"This I gotta see." Garfield followed his master.

Jon and Garfield walked over to the woman sunbathing.

"Pardon me miss," Jon said to the woman "I seem to have dropped my Nobel prize somewhere."

"Beat it punk!" said the woman.

Jon sighed and walked back to his chair, defeated. Garfield then turned around and kicked sand in the woman's face with his hind legs.

"I love vacations." Garfield lied back down on Lyman's chair.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy Garfield's sure having a fun vacation and he sure fooled Jon's aunt! Well, he's gonna be back in the states in just a story and he's still gonna be up to his old tricks! In the meantime, let's go check on Orson and see what he and his barnyard friends are up to! Stay tuned!**


	2. What's on the Dark Side of the Barn

Our story opens on the farm of US Acres, where we see Orson and his new kids, Booker and Sheldon walking somewhere.

"Where are you going?" asked Wade.

"We are going to the other side of the barn, Wade." Orson told him.

"Oh, you mean the dark side of the barn." said Wade.

"Don't do that to us, Wade." Orson kept walking "Come on boys."

"Yes daddy." said Booker and Sheldon.

Wade was scared for them and ran to stop them.

"Orson, you can't go to the dark of the barn." He pleaded "It's much too dangerous."

"Relax Wade." Orson walked into the dark side "How bad could it be?"

Orson walked inside and saw that it was pitch black.

"Boy, it is dark." He said.

"Hey Orson!" Wade called out "What's it like at the other side of the barn?"

"It's so dark you can't see your hand in front of your face." Orson said from the dark side.

"We don't understand." said Wade, Booker and Sheldon.

"You can't see your hand in front of your beak." Orson clarified.

"That's pretty dark." Booker gasped.

Inside of the dark side of the barn, Orson was trying to find his way around the barn.

"Gee, it's dark in here." He said "I think I'd better turn on a flashlight."

Orson turned on a flashlight and searched all around the barn and saw the glaring face of a female sheep.

"AAAHHHH!" Orson and the sheep both shouted.

Outside, Wade and the chicks had heard Orson's screaming.

"Daddy's in trouble Uncle Wade." said Booker "We've gotta help him!"

"Here Orson!" Wade threw his inner tube "Take my inner tube!"

Just then, Orson came running with Wade's inner tube on his head.

"AAHHHH!" Wade ran away "MONSTER! MONSTER!"

"I CANT SEE!" Orson screamed "I CANT SEE!"

"This must be how mass hysteria gets started." Booker told Sheldon.

Booker ran after Orson and Wade and took the inner tube of Orson's head.

"Whew." Orson sighed of relief "Thanks Booker. I can see again."

Wade put his inner tube back on. "That's better."

"What did you see on the dark side of the barn, daddy?" Booker asked Orson.

"It was horrible looking." said Orson "It had big, round scary eyes, a nasty snarl and it was the most hideous thing I had ever seen."

"Is that you, Uncle Roy?" Booker shouted.

"That's not funny, Booker." Orson scolded Booker.

"Sorry daddy." Booker sighed.

"I wish there was someone who could tell us what's on the dark side of the barn." said Wade.

"Maybe there is!" Orson dashed into the farmer's house.

A few minutes later, Orson came back wearing a detective's outfit.

"I 'Detective Pig' will investigate the other side of the barn." Orson proclaimed.

"But nobody has ever returned from the dark side of the barn." said Wade.

"I'll just poke my head around the corner." Orson assured him "No worry."

Orson poked his head around the corner, but he came back without his head.

"AAAHHH!" the others shouted.

Orson then stuck his head out of the coat "It's okay guys, I was just kidding."

"But what's on the dark side of the barn, Orson?" asked Wade.

"Booker, Sheldon and I are gonna check together, Wade." Orson walked back to the other side "You coming with us?"

"Don't go to the dark side of the barn." Wade begged "There are monsters!"

"Whatever, crazy brain." Orson walked to the other side.

In just a second, Orson, Booker and Sheldon ran from the other side.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed. "MONSTERS!"

"Wait for me!" Wade ran after them.

Just then, two sheep peeked from the other side of the barn. One had her hair in curls and a bow on top and the other one was a regular sheep with ears.

"What do you suppose they were?" asked the female sheep.

"I think they're monsters." said the male sheep.

Meanwhile, Orson and the others had been quivering with fear.

"Boy, t-t-those were the scariest monsters ever." Booker stammered.

"What if they eat us?" asked Wade.

"I'll try to reason with them." Orson walked up to the side of the barn "You monsters aren't gonna eat us are you?"

"No," one of the sheep said from the corner "Aren't you gonna eat us?"

"We won't eat you, if you don't eat us." Orson told them.

"Okay." said one of the sheep.

"You wouldn't happen to be worms would you?!" Booker shouted.

"Stay out of this, son." Orson turned to Booker "Okay, you monsters show yourselves!"

The sheep walked from the corner and showed themselves.

"Hey!" said Booker "They're not monsters! They're just sheep!"

"Sheep?" Wade walked over to them "Oh, they're just sheep. Never seen them before."

"I can't believe it." said the male sheep "They were just normal farm animals."

"So, who are you?" Orson asked the sheep.

"My name is Bo, I am very pleased to meet you." the male sheep smiled "This is my twin sister, Lanolin...and she's not."

Just then, Roy came walking up to the animals.

"Well, well, well" he said "If it isn't the barnyard boobs and two cotton swabs."

"WHO YOU CALLING COTTON SWAB, BUZZARD BEAK?!" Lanolin roared at Roy.

"She has a way with words." Booker told Sheldon.

"Capisce?" Lanolin pointed at Roy.

"Gweeno, nwdip da da." Roy stammered.

Booker went over to Bo to meet him.

"Hello, my name's Booker" he said "What's your name?"

"My friends call me 'Bo'." said Bo.

"So what's your real name?" asked Booker.

"Bo." Bo answered "It was nice meeting you Booker, I'm gonna go meet the rest of the animals."

Bo then saw Wade standing in the open.

"Hello there." Bo waved to Wade "My name is Bo. Will you be my friend?"

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" asked Wade.

"Of course not." Bo smiled "I love everybody."

"Yippie!" Wade hugged Bo "We'll have so much fun together! We'll do everything together! Just me and my new best buddy, Bo."

"Come on Wade." Bo took Wade somewhere "There's someone I want you to meet."

Meanwhile, Lanolin walked over to Sheldon.

"What are you?" She rudely asked.

"I'm a chick." said Sheldon.

"I thought chicks were supposed to be yellow and fluffy." Lanolin rudley told him.

"I thought sheeps were supposed to be cute, cuddly and playful." said Sheldon, clearly hurt.

"Then play with this yolk breath!" Lanolin threw an egg beater at Sheldon and walked away.

While Lanolin was walking, Bo came walking to her with Wade.

"Here Wade," Bo showed Lanolin "This is my big sister, Lanolin."

"What the heck are you?!" Lanloin shouted "Some kind of feathered security freak?!"

Wade ran off into the barn, crying.

"Nice going sis," Bo glared at Lanolin "It might take him months to get out of depression now."

"Whatever." Lanolin said, not caring at all.

Just then, it started to rain.

"Gee," Bo smiled "What a great day!"

"It's raining you idiot!" Lanolin barked.

"Gee what great rain." Bo cheered.

"Everyone come inside the barn." said Orson "We'll all be safe and dry."

Everybody except Bo went into the barn.

"You know Lanolin," said Orson "Even though you and Bo are twins, you two are very different."

"What makes you say that?" Lanolin folded her arms.

Orson looked out the window and saw Bo playing in the stormy weather.

"Call it a hunch." He remarked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the monsters on the other side of the barn are just your average everyday sheep and Lanolin and Bo aren't monsters at all (well, at least Bo isn't). Personally, I think Lanolin and Bo are one of the best characters I've written and they'll be a great addition to the cast (other than the cat and dog you'll meet later). So stay tuned!**

 **By the way, who's your favorite US Acres character and why?**


	3. Garfield the Star

Our story opens at the Arbuckle rescidence where we see Jon reading the newspaper.

"Well, whaddya know?" He read the article.

"Hey Jon." said Lyman "What's going on?"

"Oh hi Lyman," said Jon "They're looking for a cat to star in a cat food commercial and I was thinking maybe Garfield could be in it."

"Not a bad idea Jon" said Lyman "That could get us some big bucks."

"Yeah," said Jon "And everyone loves a cat in commercials."

Jon walked over to the window ledge and saw Garfield sleeping, as usual.

"Hey Garfield." Jon tapped on his cat's back "They're holding auditions for a cat to star in a cat food commercial. Would you be interested?"

Garfield woke up and lept off the window ledge and purred on Jon's legs.

"Have my agent give the script a look-see." He purred on Jon's legs.

"I can see that you are interested." Jon picked Garfield up and put him on the table "Listen, if you are going to win the auditions, you're gonna need to be a convincing eater? You think you can handle that?"

"Are you kidding?" Garfield looked at Jon "When it comes to eating, I'm a pro."

Garfield walked out to the backyard to see Odie chewing on a ball in his dog house.

"Guess what Odie?" Garfield walked to Odie "I'm gonna be in a cat food commercial."

"Ruff!" Odie barked.

"Before you know it, I'll be big." Garfield looked at Odie "There will be movie offers, limos, the screaming girls, that's just way too much. Me and my belly are going places."

Jon came outside to get Garfield.

"Okay Garfield," He picked up his cat "It's time to go to the auditions."

"Have fun seeing me on TV, Odie." Garfield waved to Odie.

In about a few minutes, Jon and Garfield were at the KPAWS TV station where the auditions were being held. There were a bunch of people with their cats.

"Boy, this looks likes some tough competition." Jon saw all the people and cats "I hope we win."

After a few minutes, it was Garfield's turn to audition.

"So, is this where my cat auditions for the commercial?" Jon asked the director.

"Sure." said the director "Hey Larry! Get the wide angle lense."

Garfield kept holding his wide smile "If I don't get the part, the director's gonna be sporting those lenses right up his nose hole. Not to mention I'll scratch him like I've never scratched before."

The director came back and placed Garfield onto a set with a bowl of cat food in front of him.

"Good luck Garfield!" Jon gave Garfield a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna need it." Garfield looked at Jon.

"Alright everyone," the director spoke into a megaphone "Quiet on the set! Cat food audition take one, ACTION!"

Garfield looked down at the cat food in the bowl. "This stuff looks terrible."

"CUT!" shouted the director.

The director came up to Garfield.

"You're supposed to eat it, cat!" He shouted. "You'd better do it in the next shot!"

"What's my motivation?" Garfield kept staring at the cat food.

"Come on Garfield!" Jon hollered "You can do it! Just try it. You may not have had this brand before, but you have to do it if you want that part."

"Well, I do want that part." Garfield trailed off "Guess it won't hurt to taste it a little."

"Okay!" the director shouted through the megaphone "Cat food audition take two, ACTION!"

Garfield ate out of the bowl, at the first few chews, he spit it right out.

"YUK!" He swatted the bowl off the set with his front paw.

The bowl of cat food splattered right onto the director's face. Jon walked over to Garfield.

"I assume this wasn't exactly your favorite brand." said Jon.

The director came back with the bowl of cat food on his face.

"Mmph, burf, grr." He said from under the bowl.

"I wonder what he just said." Jon picked Garfield up.

"I think that mean't I didn't get the part." Garfield looked at the director.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Too bad, Garfield didn't get the part. On the bright side though, he tried and he chose a brand that he didn't like.**

 **Before I tell you to stay tuned, let me tell you what I'd do if this Garfield series was animated.**

 **1\. It would be in traditional 2D animation (after all, that's the best form of animation).**

 **2\. Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Arlene wouldn't be so human-like and be more like their original 1978 and 1980's counterparts.**

 **3\. There would be two seven minute Garfield stories and one seven minute US Acres story.**

 **4\. Here's who I'd cast:**

 *** Frank Welker as Garfield (no one can outdo Lorenzo Music and I can't help but hear his voice when I read Garfield strips and stories, but he's the best we've got), Booker, Sheldon, and Bo (with the Fred Jones voice and not to the surfer dude Bo)**

 *** Greg Berger as Odie and Orson**

 *** Dee Bradley Baker as Jon**

 *** Rob Paulsen as Roy and Lyman**

 *** Kath Soucie as Nermal, Cody and Blue**

 *** Grey Griffin as Arlene**

 *** Corey Burton as Wade**

 *** Julie Payne as Liz and Lanolin**

 **5\. Nermal as a girl and Jon's failed love life**

 **How would you make the series?**

 **But anyways, be ready for another chapter in the Garfield series, coming soon. Stay tuned readers!**


End file.
